By Your Side
by thewitchyminx
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Lois Lane are roommates in Metropolis when the Atlantians attack.


A/N: Hi! So I got a request of a one-shot of a friendship of Bonnie and Lois in Justice League: Throne of Atlantis with Lois and Bonnie being bamf and Lois/Clark and Bonnie/Bruce (or Arthur) side romances. I decided Bruce, but there are only really hints of them in this. Won't lie, I'm a bit out of my depth as I like DC comics, but I'm not at all familiar with it. So if the characters are ooc, I'm sorry. I also try to use their actual names unless in dialogue, as I did with Jaded Fury. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

By Your Side:

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Diana commented as Clark flew to stand next to her.

"It is." He agreed. "I forget to enjoy it sometimes."

"This must have been what the view from Olympus was like. We're not like the gods, but we're not like them either."

"We're not like anyone." Clark's tone was somber.  
"Do you ever feel alone?" Diana asked, an emptiness aching in her. Something was missing in her.

"Diana, of course I do." Clark answered, sympathetic to her. "But I've learned a way to deal with it."

"You mean Lois. The woman you love."

"Yes." Clark smiled fondly, turning to face Diana. "I can show you. How to find a person you can grow to care for. A person who, in return, cares for you."

"I'd like that."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett shut the door to her apartment, tossing her keys and purse on the couch, heading into the kitchen. She slipped off her high heels as she went, her feet sore from a long day. She bent down as she opened the fridge, searching for anything that contained alcohol. There was corona, but Bonnie was pretty sure there wasn't any limes in the apartment and Bonnie didn't like corona without the lime added in.

Just her luck.

"Bad day?" Lois Lane—Bonnie's roommate and good friend—asked, walking into the kitchen.

Bonnie shot a look up at Lois, telling her, "You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I can." Lois countered, leaning into the kitchen counters. She rubbed her neck, tiredness showing in her eyes. "I went to interview a banker about inter-policy regulation and interrupted a robbery in progress."

Bonnie slammed the fridge door shut, turning and giving Lois her undivided attention. Oh my—are you _okay_?"

"Yeah, it turns out those self-defense classes we took paid off. I managed to stop the guy without me or anyone else getting hurt. Kinda wish you were there though." Lois said, referring to Bonnie witch side. It had been an accident of Bonnie's to reveal her powers to Lois, but Lois had proven to be very loyal and understanding despite being an investigative reporter, keeping Bonnie's secret.

"You don't need magic to kick ass." Bonnie replied, a smile forming on her lips.

"What do you say we go get a drink?"

"Definitely. We are sorely lacking in the alcohol department here."

* * *

A drink turned out to be dinner at a Greek deli cafe after Jimmy, Lois' coworker, wanted to treat her with dinner after he heard the news of her daring actions at the bank. Knowing of Jimmy's crush on her, Lois begged Bonnie to come with her.

The things Bonnie did for her friends.

Dinner was mostly nice, if Jimmy's blatant flirting could be ignored enough. The food was good at least. Bonnie had finished half her sandwich, but had drank two whole glassed of water and really needed to use the bathroom. She glanced at Lois, deciding her friend would need to fend for herself.

Once Bonnie left, Jimmy really laid it on thick. Lois tried to be polite as she turned down Jimmy for another more _private_ dinner invite yet again, looking around the cafe as she wished Bonnie would hurry up and come back. As if a shining beacon, Lois noticed Clark in the cafe. She smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her. It went cold as she saw he was with another woman.

Rationally, Lois knew that they could be friends or work together like she was here with Jimmy and Bonnie. That said, Lois' emotions were not feeling very rational. Clark and her had been on and off for a long time, but she knew that she and Clark did care for each other deeply. That was why it hurt so much to even think of him with someone else.

"How about a drink after here?" Jimmy asked, still hopeful after being shot down many times.

Coming to a decision, Lois stood up and said, "I think I see someone I know. I'm gonna go say hi."

Willing herself to have courage, Lois walked up to Clark and the mystery woman. She tried to keep a steady tone as she said, "Smallville, is that you?"

"Oh, Lois... Hi." Clark said, surprised by the sight of her. He seemed happy, turning to the woman across from him. "This is—"

"Lois Lane." Lois interrupted Clark, offering her hand to the woman.

"Diana Prince." Diana greeted, observing Lois. Diana then smiled and shook Lois' hand.

"Ooh! That's some grip." Lois remarked, feeling less nervous. She took a seat next to Clark, having a need to silently claim him. "I work with Clark. _Closely_. We share a by-line sometimes."

"Diana is a diplomat." Clark offered.

"Oh, so this is an interview." Lois assumed.

"No, it's a date." Diana stated.

"No!" Clark quickly added, "Just two friends hanging out. That's all."

"Isn't that a date?" Diana asked at Clark, unsure. He had been teaching her on how to blend in, but she still was unfamiliar with social gatherings.

"A date is typically when two people are romantic." Lois offered, looking in between Clark and Diana. No one said anything so Lois stood up, telling them, "I should get back, but I love your glasses, Diana."

"Thanks, they're new." Diana said, her hands touching her glasses' frames.

"Lois!" Jimmy exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her. One of Clark's eyes twitched under his glasses, a movement only Diana saw. "Thought you weren't coming back. Oh. Hey, Clark."

"Jimmy." Clark grounded out. Jimmy was never shy about his infatuation with Lois. A fact that always bothered Clark.

Bonnie then walked up to the four of them, knowing she just walked into a very awkward situation. She was about to suggest they go back to their table, especially if they didn't want a waitress or busboy to cleanup their food, but a portal appeared and drew everyone's attention. Victor Stone and Billy Batson—both as their Cyborg and Shazam personas—stepped out. A bunch of other patrons went to the cafe's window, talking about how they admired and loved the superheroes.

"Nice to meet you. I gotta go." Lois spoke fast, hoping she could get a scoop. She pulled herself out from underneath Jimmy's arm, rushing out of the cafe.

Bonnie stopped Jimmy from following, pointing to their table. "Your treat, remember? You should go pay."

Bonnie followed after Lois, but heard Clark say, "We'll need this to-go."

* * *

"Did Shazam's comment bother you?" Bruce asked Clark as they searched Dr. Shin's homes for clues on Atlantis.

"What? No. Diana and I are only good friends." Clark stated, shaking his head. "It's just... I saw Lois with another guy tonight. Well, not _with_ another guy, but he put his arm around her. And Lois and I have... well, our relationship has... been strained. I don't know what to do. I know they weren't on a date because Bonnie was there and—"

"_Bonnie?_" Bruce asked, his gruff voice sharp.

"Yeah, Bonnie Bennett. She is Lois' roommate. Why? Do you know her?"

"We should get back to work." Bruce spoke abruptly, leading Clark to frown.

* * *

Lois was typing on her laptop as Bonnie read over something from work. It was a normal occurrence between the two on a weekday. News from the channel Lois worked at was playing on the TV, but was little more than background noise. A cell phone beeped, both Bonnie and Lois checking their phones.

"It's Jimmy. There is a huge tidal wave coming to Metropolis soon. I'm supposed to go and report out there live." Lois tossed her phone into her purse with a sigh. "The things I do for my job. I better go change out of my suit."

"You sure that's wise? It's a tidal wave." Bonnie said, trying to be a voice of reason.

"I don't have a choice. Besides, I might be able to help with the evacuation if necessary."

"I'm coming with then." Bonnie stood up, thinking if you can't dissuade then join in. They both went to their separate rooms, changing into something better suited for the weather. Bonnie ran through a list of various spells she knew, having a bad feeling of what was to come.

* * *

Bonnie stood next to Jimmy as she filmed Lois talking to the camera on the state of Metropolis. Sirens were blaring and the military had arrived to help out. Soon shouts of fear drew her attention, Bonnie turning to see people running around in every direction. Marching steps sounded out, an army coming out of the tidal wave.

"Do you still have the—" Bonnie didn't finish asking her question as Lois reached into her purse and pulled out a black baton, flicking it out.

"Of course. I'm ready for anything." Lois replied.

"Good. You'll need it." Bonnie commented, studying the army for any weak points in their armor. She knew she would need her magic, but would have to be careful about it.

* * *

Lois struck a member of the Atlantian army in the head with her baton, his helmet flying off. She ducked out of the way when he moved to hit her back, being fast enough to not get hit. She landed another blow in his stomach, causing him to double over. Lois gave a final hit to the Atlantian's head, knocking him out cold.

Jimmy's film camera was long gone, but he had always carried another camera on him for photos. He hid behind a car, taking shots of everything as Lois fought off another member of the army. Military had driven up in a hummer to help fight the Atlantians off. Jimmy was so focused on getting everything—mainly Lois fighting the Atlantians off—that he didn't one creep up behind him to kill him.

Diana—in her Wonder Woman garb—grabbed the Atlantian behind Jimmy and slammed him to the ground. Lois looked over to see what was going on. She blocked a hit from an Atlantian, calling out to Jimmy, "Run, Jimmy!"

Jimmy suddenly seemed aware of her surrounding and took off.

"You skills do you honor, Atlantians." Diana spoke to the group of Atlantians that ran up to her. Lois finished off the one she was fighting and went to stand beside Diana. "But you face an Amazon and more."

The Atlantians ignored Diana's warning, choosing to attack. It was a grave mistake as Diana and Lois had taken them out in moments. The women shared smiles as Lois remarked, "I would not like to be on your bad side."

"Nor I yours." Diana assured, nodding in appreciation.

* * *

Bonnie blew up a few cars nears various Atlantians, so others would think it was spontaneous. She also gave them "muscle cramps" when no one was looking, all the while making sure to move to different ares of the city, not wanting to take a chance of someone following her and realizing it was her causing all the _accidents_ happening to the invading army.

She was in the middle of giving out an aneurism when someone she hadn't seen in quite some time showed up.

"So this is where you ran to. Metropolis." Bruce remarked, taking out an Atlantian that swung at him.

"This is _so_ not the time." Bonnie snapped, moving to take out another Atlantian.

Bruce flew up, seeing Hal in a building up top, intent on finding a way to stop this attack.

* * *

Lois and Bonnie ran up and hugged as the battle was over. They made sure the other was okay, Bonnie checking to see if she would need to do a healing spell. Luckily, there were only mild scrapes and bruises.

"Lois." Clark spoke, walking up to them. He was still in his Superman uniform, but both Bonnie and Lois already knew who he really was. At that moment, it didn't matter to him. He didn't care if found out his identity.

He had to make sure Lois was okay.

Bonnie's face held a wry grin as Lois fussed over Clark's wounds on his chest. Clark did his best to assure Lois he would heal in due time, but Lois told him she didn't like the thought of him hurt. Bonnie felt they were about to kiss, slinking away from the pair.

She took a look around the city, seeing some buildings in ruin. She walked around, searching for someone with out realizing. When her eyes landed on Bruce, Bonnie decided that maybe it was time for them to talk.

* * *

A/N: The end! The black baton Lois uses in this is like the one Lucy Liu's character Joan Watson uses in Elementary if anyone wanted to know. If you liked this one-shot, please let me know.


End file.
